Me obsessed? Neverwell maybe a little
by Michon93
Summary: Mikayla meets Mitchie at a club one night and she falls head over heels for her. Will Mithcie stay with Mikayla or will she break her heart? You'll just have to read to find out.


Me obsessed? Never…well maybe a little

Chapter 1:Meeting at the club

I watched people dancing , grinding with each other to the beat of the music. I called the bartender over to get me a drink. He left to get me a tequila and that's when I noticed a brunette haired girl arrive at the bar. I smiled as I checked her out. Damn, she had a killer hot body. My type of girl. Plus she had chocolate brown eyes that made me melt. She noticed that I was staring at her, so she walked towards me. "Hi, I've never seen you here at the club before. Are you new here?" I asked as I looked her up and down. She smiled at me seductively. "Maybe. But I've seen you around here a few times." I raised my eyebrows then I smiled at her. "Yeah, I've been around here once or twice. I'm just looking for romance." The brunette laughed. "At a club?! You've got to be kidding me! You've got to be out of your mind to be looking for romance here." I just laughed. "Well, why don't you show me romance then?"

The brunette grinned as she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I placed my hands on her waist while she had her hands on my shoulders. "I don't believe I know your name," I whispered in her ear. She smiled. "I don't know your name either." "You first," I said. "My name is Mitchie. And you are?" "I'm Mikayla. Damn Mitchie, you're so hot," I purred seductively and I felt her shiver. A fast song came on and I just let loose. Our bodies pressed together and we were dancing in perfect sync. After the song had ended, we went to the bar to get something to drink. I asked the bartender for two glasses of water. I gave one to Mitchie and I took the other. "Thanks, I really needed it. I'm so hot," Mitchie said as she fanned herself. "No problem. Yeah, it gets hot in here fast because of all the body heat. Why don't we go back to my place?" That caught her attention and she smiled. "Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!"

We took my black Chevy SUV then I drove off to my apartment. As I was driving, Mitchie was driving me insane. "You're so beautiful Mikayla," Mitchie whispered as she traced her fingers down my face. She moved her hand from my face down to my thigh. "Ah…hold on Mitch, we're almost at my apartment," I said as I tried to hold back a moan. Mitchie rested her hand on my leg for the rest of the drive. When we arrived at my apartment, let's just say, things got very heated between me and Mitchie. I picked her up and I carried her to my room. I sat her down on my bed, shut my door and locked it so my roommate wouldn't burst into my room tomorrow, but knowing Miley, she most likely will.

I made my way over to the bed and I started kissing Mitchie. And within five seconds, everything became very heated. In between kisses, I heard clothes being shed and hitting the floor with a soft thud on the hardwood floor. Mitchie pulled me down, then she climbed on top of me. I looked up into her eyes and I saw the lust that was in them. Oh yeah, tonight's going to be good and one of the most memorable nights of my life.

The next morning when I woke up, I found myself tangled in the sheets and Mitchie. I smiled to myself when I saw her sleeping. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful. Heck, she looked like an angel. I pushed back a piece of her hair so I could see her face then I gently kissed her forehead. I stretched my arms before getting of bed to find my clothes. I found them, so I quickly got dressed and I left my room. I made my way to the kitchen and that's when I found Miley making breakfast as usual. "Hey Miles," I said when I walked into the kitchen. Miley turned around and she gave me a smirk. "Uh Miley, what's with the smirk?" I asked with confusion. "You brought someone home with you last night. Didn't you?" Shit…how does she do that? I looked at my feet nervously and I muttered a yes.

"Ha! I knew it! So who's the girl?" Again, how the hell does she do that? "Her name is Mitchie. I met her last night at the club." Miley's blue eyes widened then she exploded. "Are you out of your mind Mickey?! What the hell were you thinking?! You met her at the club?! Jesus Kayla! Do you ever learn?! Remember what happened the last time you brought someone home from the club? It was a one night stand and the next morning, they were gone!" I couldn't stand her rant so I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Miley, for the love of St. Peter. Shut up! She's still asleep. And she's not like Emily, okay. Mitchie's different. And I really like her." I removed my hand and Miley looked at me. "You slept with her, didn't you?" I nodded. She smoothed her hair back with her hand.

"Jesus Mikayla, I sure as hell hope you know what you're getting yourself into." "Don't worry Miles, I know what I'm getting myself into. Trust me." Miley just shook her head and she muttered, _"Yeah right. Don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart."_ I sat down at the table and I started to think. I really hope I don't get hurt again, I won't be able to take it. Well I guess I'll just have to see where this relationship will take me.


End file.
